


You're my girl

by jordimeryle



Category: Marvel, spider man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	You're my girl

You were running late. You had told Peter that you’d meet him over an hour ago, but the subway had been on hold because of some sort of super villain mucking up the system and Spidey having to save the day yet again.   
You rolled your eyes as everyone cheered and applauded as Spider Man webbed away.  
It wasn’t like you weren’t grateful for the web-head saving the day, but he was always in the spotlight and your school friends always talked about the web-slinging shooter when all you wanted to talk about was the cute guy who sat across from you in Biology class.   
Harry Osborne was his name and he was a little taller than you with dark hair and pretty brown eyes. And he was smart. So smart.  
The way he smiled when he and you were together with Peter….you blushed just thinking about him.  
The subway commute was long and tiring, filled with lots of pushing people and crying babies.  
Finally you made your way to Peter’s Aunt May’s house where you had all agreed to meet.  
You knocked lightly, but there was no answer. You were about to knock again when you felt a small tug on the bag slung across your back and you turned.  
It was Harry.  
“Hey!” He smiled. “Pete not home yet?”  
You shook your head, your cheeks pinking and you mumbled something about being late yourself.  
He shrugged his back pack back into place on his shoulder and took your hand.  
“Come on,” he said, “I know this great place down the street. Best milkshakes around!”  
You let him lead you down a ways to a hole-in-the-wall diner and the two of you scoot into a booth.  
“I don’t come here often.” He said with a shrug and a smile. “ Dad doesn’t like when I come this way. Says it’s dangerous for the future CEO of Osborne Corps.” He laughed.  
You both ordered, the waitress leaving as quickly as she had come and Harry smiled at you.  
You just blushed, unsure if you could actually speak in front of him as it dawned on you. You’re on sort of a date with Harry. Harry Osborne.  
His phone went off suddenly and he took it from his pocket peering at it quizzicly before he smiled apologetically at you and left the restaurant to answer it outside.  
You watched him speak, although you could not hear him. He placed a hand on his hip and looked at the sky as he spoke.  
He stopped talking and looked into the diner where you stared back and he gave you a smile while you looked away and blushed.  
You kept your eyes to the table, afraid to look back up.  
He had caught you looking and you felt embarrassment radiating from your body.  
After a while, he put his phone away and quickly slid back toward you.  
“That was Pete.” He informed with a smile. “He said to go ahead and start without him.”  
Shortly after, the waitress came back with two milkshakes, one strawberry, the other chocolate, and sat them in front of the both of you.  
You looked up at the waitress, thanking her quietly, but your words failed when Harry touched your hand. Your eyes grew big as you looked at the pair of hands on the table.   
It seemed to foregin to you. So strange to see his warm hand on top of yours, but you smiled at him.  
He looked away only for a moment, seeming to muster up some sort of curage. You watched him in a daze, only surfacing when he said your name.  
“Look.” He said. “I think I like you a lot.”  
You looked at him, questioning.  
“I don’t know if you feel the same way, but I thought you did.” He smiled, making you blush. “I’ve seen the way you look at me in class and in the halls. I wanted you to know that I like you too.”  
You blushe deeply, trying to pull words from your mouth, but all you can do it smile and shake your head.  
“Do...Do you like me?” He asked, a bit doubtful.   
You nod and blush and sputter cutely.  
He smiled brightly, taking your hand and kissing the back of your hand gently.  
You look at him in awe. All this time, he liked you too?!  
After a moment of silence, you finally spoke. “I-I think our shakes are melting…” you said and looked to where the table had become a watery mess at the base of the shakes.  
He laughed and took a big gulp of his, you followed, plunging a straw into your pink shake and sucking slowly.  
He laughed as you started rubbing your forehead. Brain freeze.  
You slid him a side eyed glance and pushed at his hand on the table, laughing.  
Suddenly, he stilled and so did you.  
His eyes fell on your lips and he leaned in, his eyes all over your face, asking for permission to come closer.  
You closed the gap and your lips touched, the closeness of your two bodies knocking over the milkshakes and both of you jumped away as the cold seeped into your chest.  
He laughed, cleaning you up and then himself, paying for the shakes and placing an arm around your shoulders.  
“Maybe not the best date ever.” He commented as he led you out of the diner.  
“Date?” You asked, looked him over.   
He shrugged.  
“I mean, if you want to call it that.” He raised an eyebrow and his dimples poppe out as he smiled softly. “I mean, we can have a do-over or something.”  
You nodded and he leaned in to kiss your cheek.  
“Deal. Do over.” you told him.  
“You pick the place this time.” He said. “I’ll pay.”  
“You paid this time, though!” You object.  
He stole another cheek kiss and hugged your shoulders.  
“I’ll always pay.” He said. “‘Cuz now you’re my girl.”


End file.
